All the Time in the World
by Alistine
Summary: So many stories to tell, so little time. Meme challenge that will evolve into a series of one-shots. RusCan,  very  mild yaoi.


**Yes, I was bored. Don't judge. If there are typos, also don't judge. I was bored at 2:00 a.m.**

**RusCan Meme**

**RULES:**

**Set your music player on shuffle.**

**Choose a pairing/character/whatever to write about**

**Write a ficlet for the first ten songs that come on. You only have the length of the song to write. No going over!**

**Russia x Canada from Axis Powers Hetalia**

* * *

><p><span>Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park<span>

Raindrops slid down the glass window, leaving tracks in the dust and grime. Matthew pressed a hand to the pane, watching the storm with soft, half-lidded eyes. He wasn't interested. He just didn't have anything else to look at. The rain would work just as well as anything else.

His mind jumped backwards, back to when he did have something else to care for. And suddenly the raindrops looked too much like teardrops for him to be able to hold in the sorrow any longer.

_Ivan_.

Letting out a choking sob for the first time in months, Matthew fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

><p><span>Dancer in the Dark – Rasmus<span>

He doesn't know that I know. It's not really surprising, since very few people notice me anyway. Especially when I don't want them to.

Like now. If he knew I watched him as he danced, he would stop. And I couldn't bear that. I feel a tear start to slip down my face. _My Ivan_. You're so beautiful when you let go like this, release yourself from the mask you wear every day, but, _god_, why won't you let me see it? Why do you wait until you are alone in this dark room to let the music play? If only, oh, if only.

Ivan, my Ivan. You're not alone. I would dance with you.

* * *

><p><span>Past the Point of No Return – Phantom of the Opera, Andrew Lloyd Webber<span>

They made it halfway up the stairs before Ivan gave up, attacking Matthew's mouth with all the ferocity and experience he possessed. Caught off guard, but no less willing, Canada eagerly opened his mouth to his lover's tongue, moaning into the kiss as Russia's hands danced down his front, his shirt ripped off before he could begin to protest. It wasn't until those hands gripped his suddenly bare thighs – _where did my clothes go_ – pulling him flush against a thick and ready Ivan, that his mind caught up.

"Ivan!"

Russia growled. "You have been teasing me all evening, Matvey. You cannot deny me now. I will not stop until I have all of you."

Violet eyes smirked behind their glasses, shrouded with lust. "Of course, Ivan. And you'll get all of me. Just not on the stairs, eh?"

* * *

><p><span>Warriors – Lord of the Dance<span>

Violet eyes clashed over the dancing flames, paint smeared on both faces, bloodlust visible in both their expressions. The pounding drums around them merely served to fuel their rage, and without waiting a moment longer, Canada attacked, leaping over the bonfire to swing his staff down on Russia's head.

But the giant was already gone, vanished to the other side of the fire, and then back again, his pipe pressed to Canada's throat.

Too soon.

"I win."

* * *

><p><span>Just Stop – Disturbed<span>

"Yo, Marty!"

Canada sighed, massaging his forehead. _God, will he ever get my name right?_ "Yes, Alfred?"

America quickly caught up to his brother, slinging a cheerful arm over his shoulder, completely ignoring the Russian he had pushed out of the way.

The Russian that was now glaring daggers at the back of his skull.

Oblivious, Alfred immediately dove into a long prattling rant about football and soccer and England's grammar fetish, not noticing how uncomfortable his brother was.

It pissed him off.

* * *

><p><span>Papercut – Linkin Park<span>

_This is a dream, it's a dream, it has to be a dream. This can't be real. Matvey would never..._

"IIIIIIIIIIIVAAAN!" That sing-song voice, once so sweet and beautiful, now shot terror through his heart, worse than anything Belarus had every done. Desperately wishing he could stop, Ivan turned back, finding himself face to face with his lover.

Or what was once his lover.

Those beautiful eyes were _red_, bloodshot and maniacal, a hockey stick grasped in his hand covered with the life of his family.

"Shall we, love?"

* * *

><p><span>Velvet – Breathe Carolina<span>

It was possibly the most disturbing thing Ivan had ever seen. He had come home early, expecting to find his dear Matvey working quietly in his office or the kitchen, doing something _peaceful_. Instead, his arrival went unheeded, no Canadian leaping eagerly into his arms. Upon searching the house, he finally found his lover in their bedroom, white headphones trailing from his ears to the iPod clasped in his hands as he...

That couldn't be dancing. It wasn't _dancing_. Russia invented fine dance, perfected ballet to its highest art. This was sex, pure and simple. And...

Dear god, he was hard.

And when Matthew finally noticed his presence, he made sure to make that fact known. Until then, he could get used to this odd new art.

* * *

><p><span>The Day You Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne<span>

Alfred wandered down the street, kicking at stray pebbles in his way, taking detours to rescue stray cats and help old ladies across the street, anything to delay the inevitable. But eventually, he did find himself in front of Matthew's Ottawa apartment, standing on the stairs with his finger raised to ring the doorbell. He would do it, he could do it, he _had_ to do it. He'd apologize, go down on his knees if he had to, beg and plead for his brother to take him back...

Laughter cut through his musings, light and airy and coming from _inside_. Matthew. He was laughing? With who?

Alfred couldn't help it. He peeked through the curtains, and immediately wished he hadn't, but he knew at that moment that there was no going back.

So he turned and walked away, leaving the love of his life with his mortal enemy, because that's what heroes do.

* * *

><p><span>Numb – Linkin Park<span>

_How odd_, Ivan mused, looking down at the empty space before him. He couldn't remember the last time Matthew had gone invisible, much less in front of _him_. He thought they were closer than that.

"Matvey? I know you're still here, da? I don't know why you're hiding, I really don't."

A voice slipped out of the air, thin and ephemeral, too soft to pin down a direction. "You're killing me, Ivan. I'm not who you want me to be. I can't be, no matter how much I try."

"Oh. I see." But he didn't understand. It was obvious on his face. So Matthew just faded back into view and rested his head on Ivan's shoulders, letting the ice take him over.

* * *

><p><span>Moskau<span>

"No!" The crowd surged to its feet, half in victorious cheers, half in furious shouts, and Matthew was definitely on of the latter. "That was through, it was through! Fucking ref, you're blind, eh? Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"

Ivan chuckled as the normally shy Canadian slowly returned to his seat. "I do not see why you are so upset, Matvey. Neither of our countries are playing, there is nothing for either of us to lose. Why are you so passionate for this meaningless contest?"

Clear violet eyes went wide with shock. "M-meaningless? _Meaningless?_"

_Oh, no..._

"You are at a competition featuring the one thing that my country is known for the world over, that _I invented_, and you want to say it's _meaningless?"_

Russia immediately realized his mistake, though his expression did nothing to show his remorse. "My apologies, Matvey. I forgot it was so important to you for a moment there."

Canada gasped, his eyes literally blazing. "You. Forgot."

A blink. "Da."

With a huff, Matthew turned in his seat so his back was to Ivan, returning his attention to the game. But before he went back to ignoring Russia completely, he shot over his shoulder, "I think I'll just forget to leave my bedroom open for you tonight. The couch will do just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I will more than likely continue each of these ideas into full-fledged fics, or at least one-shot chapters. Any preference on which ones first? Please let me know.<strong>


End file.
